


A Challenge for writers out there

by Anonymous (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anonymous
Summary: A fan fiction idea for those actually in the fandom, unlike me. Please take it. I don't want it.





	A Challenge for writers out there

Hello,

I'm no longer in the supernatural fandom but I saw that a thing happened so my little fan writing brain came up with a fan fiction but I'm too far behind to even remotely care to write it.

So I'm throwing it out there to you. If you wish to write it, be my guest.

Here's the summary:  
Gabe disappears so Sam tries to throw himself into his work. Two weeks go by and him and Castiel are driving along when suddenly Cas gets a look of dread on his face and turns the car around only stating that "I found him." They get in an alley and look and behold, there's Gabe, looking like he was recently pulled out of hell. Sam's like "what the hell?" While Cas basically drags gabe into the car.  
They take him back to the bunker and Cas is like "blah blah blah, I sensed he wasn't fully healed, blah blah blah, he left, blah blah blah, been tryin by to sense him, blah blah blah, he was only pretending his grace was healed, blah blah blah, fuck canon." And Sam is like "cool alright. Two things, how we gonna keep him here and who's going to explain to Dean that we have him but he's so bad off that him burning Asdouchemus started making his body reject grace (or whatever) so he can't help us save the world?"

Thus Cas and Sam work on trying to keep Gabe there in the bunker because there's a good chance that he'll probably die if he leaves. Dean gets angry. Until Cas gets equally angry. Cas scolds him that "if it had been Sam, you would be trying everything. He is my Sam. He is my brother. He's my family. You don't get to be the only one who gets to scream about family when my own brother is near death." 

Then really it's up to you. Does Gabe try to leave? Does Sam confess his feelings? Does Dean get his head out of his ass? How about the apocalypse? Something with those new characters because I don't know who they are? Does the men of letters have a mysterious basin that once had died blood in it but they decided to clean it out to make it into a tub?

Only you can decide! Have fun!


End file.
